A vehicle body member such as an instrument panel is mounted on a front portion of an interior of a vehicle such as an automobile.
An interior component such as a glove box is attached to the vehicle body member such as an instrument panel by an engagement portion (see JP 2011-33041A, for example).
The engagement portion includes a hole formed in the vehicle body member, a claw portion provided in the interior component, and a pedestal provided in a base part of the claw portion. The claw portion is inserted into the hole to engage with the hole, so that the glove box is fastened to the instrument panel by the claw portion.